Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Stephanie completes in her favorite game, she earns $600$ points. Stephanie already has $470$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $2350$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Stephanie needs to complete to reach her goal?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Stephanie will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Stephanie wants to have at least $2350$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 2350$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 2350$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 600 + 470 \geq 2350$ $ x \cdot 600 \geq 2350 - 470 $ $ x \cdot 600 \geq 1880 $ $x \geq \dfrac{1880}{600} \approx 3.13$ Since Stephanie won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $3.13$ up to $4$ Stephanie must complete at least 4 levels.